An optically active β-aminoaldehyde compound is known to be useful for as an intermediate for producing, for example, a therapeutic drug for diabetes and a therapeutic drug for Alzheimer's disease.
Concerning a production method of an optically active β-aminoaldehyde compound, for example, non-patent document 1 discloses that β-amino-β-phenylpropanal can be obtained by reacting an aromatic imine compound with an aldehyde compound in the presence of (S)-proline. Non-patent document 1 also discloses that the objective optically active β-aminoaldehyde compound cannot be obtained by replacing the aromatic imine compound with an aliphatic imine in the above-mentioned method.